666 (English)
by tragedi origami
Summary: "...Demons are all liars."/In and Out-Come and Go. Vincent Phantomhive was commissioned by Queen Victoria to investigate the Oldmaple City, and it seemed that Ciel was holding something from the others.
1. Oldmaple City

**October 1, 1885.**

"I don't want to go there," said their only son. Rachel clasped her eyebrows. "What is it, honey?" she asked.

"It's creepy in there."

Rachel and Vincent exchanged glances. "Ciel, we won't be having you here in London by yourself, after all, we have Sebastian, right?" Vincent said, calming his fragile son. Sebastian, standing next to Ciel glanced at him from above. "You're just not used to it, we will be in there for only 3 months," said Vincent.

"3 months are so long, Dad!" Ciel protested. There was a knock at the door, and Vincent turned his head. "Come in,"

"Master, Mistress, Young Master, here's the tea." Maylene said as she walked up to her masters and put the tea on the coffee table. "Thank you Maylene, you can leave now." Maylene bowed and went out of the room.

_I do not believe I should protect this kid,_ thought Sebastian, still staring at Ciel. "Yeah, right, Sebastian?" Vincent asked, looking at him. "...Yeah. Of course, sir." he replied. Suddenly the 10 years old little boy hugged the waist of the man in black and shouted, "Thank you, Sebastian!" Rachel and Vincent smiled.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive was commissioned by Queen Victoria to investigate the place that he will go to. It's in the form of a city, almost similar to London; City of Satan, he said. The information said that 6 women—_only women_—die every 6 weeks, with no culprit. However, the perpetrators gave—_carved_—the number of 666 on the forehead of the victims. Vincent didn't really believe the myth of the devil numbers, but he did believe it eventually.

If he didn't believe it, he won't be possible to make a contract with Sebastian.

Vincent might tell his wife, Tanaka, Maylene and Sebastian, but not to Ciel. Yet, somehow, Ciel always said that "the place was creepy". Vincent wasn't suspicious of his son, but deep in his heart, it said another. He never took Ciel to interfere with his dangerous works.

"Sebastian," Vincent called in the moving train. Sebastian turned to him, without stopping pouring the tea for his master. "Yes?"

"Because I cannot keep Ciel 24/7, please take care of my son. Do not let him get hurt in any way. Restore him to me without getting hurt." Vincent said.

"... Is that an order?" he asked, to convince himself.

"No," Sebastian raised an eyebrow, put a cup of tea for his master at the train's table.

"That's a request."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**I do not own anything.**

**Supernatural / Horror / AU**

**Psycho! Ciel ****(No. couple)**

**CHARACTER Deaths**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Arrived at the destination, Sebastian and Maylene brought the luggage of his mistress' and master's, as well as Tanaka. However, Ciel was somehow insisting to bring himself some of his parents' luggage and began to run happily.

"Young Master, do not run, you can f-" Maylene's round eyes see Ciel whose face would be imminently touching the ground. Tanaka only drank his green tea calmly, as usual.

"...Young Master, please listen to Maylene once in a while," said Sebastian who took a deep breath whilst holding Ciel, helping him up. "Let me take the trunks." he began to take the trunks which Ciel dropped. _"This stuff is heavy, but why Young Master insisted to take it?"_ Sebastian asked silently.

"But Ciel wants to bring one too!" he exclaimed, annoyed. Sebastian closed his eyes. "Come Ciel, let Sebastian and Maylene take care of everything," Vincent cut their conversation. Sebastian grinned, between amused and relieved of the fact that he won't be disturbed again. "Sebastian, Maylene, Tanaka, wait here a minute. I'll look for transportation."

"Dad, I want to be with Sebastian." Vincent glanced at his son. "Oh, all right. Wait a minute alright, don't cause trouble for Sebastian."

"All right, daddy!" Ciel exclaimed. The three of them watched the departure of Rachel and Vincent in the direction of one of the horse-drawn carriage.

"Young Master-"

"Call me Ciel," Ciel said quickly, as if he already knew what Sebastian would say. "... C-Ciel, may I ask you something?" Sebastian asked. "Hmm?" Sebastian bowed in order to reach the Ciel's ears level. "Have you been to this city?"

"Never." he said simply. Ciel didn't make eye contact with Sebastian, but both Ciel's eyes looked empty. "Ah, so ..So, how can you know if the area is creepy?" he asked again.

Ciel did not answer.

He grasped Sebastian's outer jacket.

"Young Master?"

"Ciel," he repeated. "Ah, yes, forgive me. Ciel-"

"I know it from _him_ .." he replied, his voice getting smaller, but Sebastian could clearly hear it. "I'm sorry, who is 'he'?" Sebastian asked. Ciel suddenly widened his eyes and exclaimed,

"Mom, Dad!"

"Hi, Ciel." Vincent replied, smiling. "The horse carriage is ready," Vincent said as he embraced his wife. "Ciel, you will be in a different carriage with us. What do you think?" Vincent asked. Ciel looked happy. "Thanks Dad! Yes, I want to!" he exclaimed. Sebastian glanced at Ciel while carrying the belongings of his mistress and master.

The grasp hadn't been released yet.

* * *

Phantomhive family arrived at an inn in the Oldmaple city. When he first heard it, Vincent also looked perplexed because he never knew if there was a town called Oldmaple. In the city there are governors who are still active, or so said the queen. Vincent doubted, but eventually he did too.

"Welcome," a waitress came to the direction of Vincent and Rachel. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive?" the waitress asked them. Vincent nodded. "Yes,"

"Ah, I'll show you your room. Follow me," she said. Vincent glanced at Sebastian and Tanaka, and Sebastian nodded. "Okay thank you." Vincent replied, still embracing Rachel.

Sebastian and Tanaka went to follow their master and mistress to the room that had been booked by Sebastian beforehand. When Sebastian felt that he's rather far from Tanaka, Maylene and the Masters, he began to speak with Ciel.

"Young Master, please release your grip.." he said. Ciel shook his head. "I don't want to,"

"You can follow me later after I clean up," Sebastian began to implore, but Ciel remained adamant. "If I may ask, what is the matter so that you do not let go of me?" Sebastian asked.

"..." Ciel didn't answer. He buried his head next to Sebastian's side. Ciel said something inaudible to Sebastian. "Sorry, Young Master?"

Not answered. Sebastian fell silent for a few seconds.

"Young Master, let's go to a more decent place first—we must not impede the lobby's path," said Sebastian. Ciel was still silent. "Ciel," Sebastian called in a low voice, which turned out to be heard by Ciel.

"Yes?"

"I wish to speak with you."

* * *

"Excuse me for my delay, Mr. Vincent, Mrs. Rachel," Sebastian said as he opened the door of his masters' bedchamber. "Young Master wants to bring your trunk and I have to keep him from falling," Sebastian said at length.

"Yeah, it's okay, Sebastian. Relax," said Vincent. Rachel smiled. "Oh yes, Sebastian. What is the dinner for today?" Vincent asked before Sebastian stepped out from the masters' room. "Do you want to order or handmade food?" Sebastian asked back. Ciel finished putting the comparatively heavy trunk exclaimed, "I want to eat Sebastian's food!"

The whole pairs of eyes were on Ciel, Sebastian wasn't an exception except that it was a look of resignation.

"I want Clam Chowder," he continued. Sebastian didn't open his mouth. "Sebastian," he turned when his name was called by his master. "Yes sir?"

"You heard his request."

"...Yes, My Lord." he said, in a tone that sounded a little overwhelmed. "Is there anything else you need before I go?" Sebastian asked to Vincent, began to walk backwards. "No—"

"I want milk!" Ciel suddenly cut. "With pleeeeeeenty of honey," he continued. Sebastian smiled. Somehow, the innocence of this little boy entertained him. "You can pour your own honey, do not worry." Vincent laughed.

"Aah, how _good_ of you, Sebastian."

_Ouch. _"I'm flattered to hear that, sir." Sebastian replied. Vincent was still grinning broadly. "If you do not need me anymore, I will excuse myself. Please wait a moment," Sebastian said, Ciel smiled toward Sebastian. Opening the door, he disappeared from the view of the three.

* * *

—**"I wish to speak with you." Sebastian said. "So, please come with me to me and Mr. Tanaka's room."**

**"Okie dokie," Ciel replied. They walked to the servants quarter. Ciel opened the door for Sebastian despite his prevention. As soon as the door opened, he saw Tanaka sitting on the couch, sipping herbal tea.**

**"**—**Mr. Tanaka? Since when are you here?" Sebastian asked, a bit surprised. "Ah, I have been waiting for you for so long. Where have you been, anyway? Oh, you still bring the baggage of master and mistress, too, Sebastian. And you tried to kidnap the young master? Tsk, tsk, Sebastian," he commented without stopping.**

**"**—**Wait, I do not intend to kidnap her, Mr. Tanaka! This is not funny, and," Sebastian paused. "I want to speak to the Young Master. It looks like he knows more about this city," he said, smiled. ****"And you think here is the right place to talk in ****private?"**

**Sebastian didn't answer. Really, he hated being cornered**—

**"I'm just kidding," Tanaka laughed. "Continue. Everything is safe with me."**

**Sebastian sighed quietly. Tanaka sure was scary.**

**"All right, Mr. Tanaka. Ciel," Sebastian called quickly. "I want to ask you one thing." Sebastian said. Ciel tilted his head, a sign of receiving Sebastian's request. "Why can you opine that the city is 'creepy'?" Sebastian asked as he set his eye level with Ciel's. Ciel didn't answer, but a few seconds later he opened his mouth.**

**"Mom,"**

**"Mom.. Mrs. Rachel?"**

**"Maylene**—**6 in," Ciel pause. "...Two out."**

**Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I do not quite understand what do you mean," Sebastian replied slowly. "Mr. Tanaka, Ciel is not an indigo, 'right?" Sebastian asked, convincing himself. "Ho, ho, ho, no, Young Master is not an indigo, don't worry." Tanaka replied. Sebastian looked back at Ciel. "Young Master, please repeat it again."**

**"Mom."**

**"No, the next word,"**

**"You only asked once, Sebastian." Sebastian squinted. _Ciel got the average talent for arguing. As expected from the offspring of Earl Phantomhive._ Sebastian sighed. "..Alright, Young master. It is time to get back to your room,"**

**Ciel hurriedly ran and took his parents' trunks. "Yes, I'm ready!"**

**"Young Master?" Sebastian asked when he saw Ciel carrying trunks in front of his face. "Young Master, you can not see the front properly if that is how you do**—****"****

**"But I'm not strong enough to carry it."**

**"And that is why I am here, Young Master." Sebastian began to feel vexed. "But I want to bring_ my parents' _stuff _." _Ciel replied. Sebastian chuckled.**

**"If you fall down and cry, I am not responsible."**

**"Sebastian, stop." Tanaka said. Sebastian turned to him, tugging a smile. "Oh come on, I am only kidding. Carry it carefully, Young Master." and they left Tanaka alone.**

**TBC.**


	2. Clues?

Sebastian went out from the master's bedchamber. Glancing around, he was looking for a way into the kitchen of the inn. The inn is not so fancy, the lodger can feel the niceties of their home—which was a plus for the small inn that located in Oldmaple. On the sidelines of his mind, he heard someone approaching him. He spun around to his back, tugging a smile.

"Goodnight, sir. I believe you are the Phantomhive's family butler?" the man asked.

"Aah, yes, absolutely."

"Oh yes, my name is Daniel Leopard." said the man who called himself Daniel, holding out his hand. "I am the owner of this inn." Sebastian smiled and said, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Pleased to meet you," Sebastian accepted the handshake.

For a moment, the time seemed stalled. Sebastian squinted. _'This person seems off.'_ He thought, but he ignored it.

"Mr. Leopard, if I may ask, what is the latest news about this city?" Mr. Leopard looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, do you ask about the events that have recently happened?" Sebastian grinned. "Yes, more exactly-"

"The celebration of Guy Fawkes, right?" he asked. No—more to a cry. Sebastian held his anger, clenching his hands. "The event is so lively, Sebastian." he continued, his eyes closed because of laughing. Sebastian could only smile, but he continued his conversation. "Is there another event?"

Sebastian looked at Daniel who slowly stopped laughing. The next view of hefty made Sebastian a bit shocked—Daniel's eyes had turned dark black. Not humane.

"M-Mr. Leopard...?" Sebastian blinked, which only earned a laughter. Sebastian clasped his eyebrows together. "No, nothing." he replied, still half-smiling due to the laugh.

"...All right. I will excuse myself for this, Mr. Leopard. It is a pleasure talking to you. Oh," Sebastian who had turned his back turned to ask something. Which surprised Sebastian was—that Daniel's both eyes had returned to normal.

_Was that just my hallucinations, huh? Ah_—_I am the devil. It is impossible,_ he thought.

"Mr. Leopard, may I borrow the inn kitchen for a while?" Sebastian asked. Daniel who was still smiling replied, "Oh, go ahead. From here you go straight, you will find two signs. One leads to the kitchen, the other one leads to the backyard's park."

Sebastian smiled back and bowed. "Well—thank you very much, Mr. Leopard."

"It's nothing, Sebastian."

After parting with Daniel, Sebastian went to the kitchen of the inn. Once he was there, Sebastian found the kitchen was empty—no one was there. Before he had time to cook, he thought for a moment. _'Why the innkeeper was like hiding something? Young Master too... _' he thought.

_'Guy Fawkes... I think this has nothing to do with this serial killer. Aah, I'd better inform what I got on Mr. Vincent later.' _he thought. "All right! Now it is time to work." Sebastian began making the Clam Chowder Ciel ordered—or rather the whole family Phantomhive ordered.

_...Actually, what's so special about the boy anyway?_

* * *

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

"Come in." Vincent said to the someone behind the doors. Rachel who was playing chess with Ciel, too, turned their head toward the door.

A few moments later, the door opened. "Mr. Vincent," called Sebastian as he stepped into the room carrying a tray containing the master—Phantomhive family dinner. "The menu today is Clam Chowder, and for the dessert, I made Gateau Chocolate. And," Sebastian took a glass of milk and a jar of honey with its spoon. "It's the milk that you requested, Young Master," he gave the glass to Ciel.

"I can do it?!" Ciel cried happily. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, you can—"

"Just not too much, alright." said Rachel. Sebastian's smile widened. Sebastian saw a chess set on the carpet. He raised an eyebrow.

"Young Master can play chess?" Sebastian asked, more to himself. Ciel exhaled. "Of course I can!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian began to give each one a bowl of Clam Chowder. "Daddy taught it to me," he said as he sipped a milk that he had mixed with the honey. "He's pretty clever, you know, Sebastian. I'm sure you can be defeated by him," Sebastian smiled as he poured two glasses of wine for the older masters.

_It makes me want to test Ciel. Hmpf._

Finished serving the dinner for his master, Sebastian took his pocketwatch. "Oh yes, Mr. Vincent," called Sebastian.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Vincent put his wine glass down.

"I wish to talk to you after dinner. Do you have time?" Sebastian asked, his face became serious. Vincent smiled, knowing that the devil butler had gotten a clue. "Aah, yes, I can. I'll call you later."

"Then, I will go for now." Sebastian bowed, put his right hand on his left chest, spun and walked toward the door, pushing the tray she was carrying.

* * *

Sebastian returns the slide tray to the inn kitchen, and planned to go to the front desk. The receptionist was a woman—light brown hair, braided up.

"Excuse me.." call Sebastian. Reading the identification card of the woman on her breasts, Sebastian called her name. "...Ms. Augustine?"

"Julietta," the receptionist smiled, showing a bit of white teeth. _People in Oldmaple are too friendly.._ "Ah, yes, sorry, Julietta,"

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked. "I want to ask you about the recent events," Sebastian gave a pause. Julietta was still smiling. "Yes, what of it?" Julietta asked back.

_Okay.. Sebastian, start slowly._

"Is there anything special about Guy Fawkes last year?" Sebastian asked. Julietta maintained her smile. "Every celebration of Guy Fawkes in Oldmaple is always special, sir." she replied. "I mean.. Is there anything else that happened on the festive?" Sebastian asked, sounding a little desperate. _I haven't done any progress_—

"No," Julietta's smile still survived. _The same answer..._ "No. The celebration was running smoothly." _Smooth? Was Julietta also hiding something?_

"I understand. Uh, in addition, is Mr. Leopard frequently visits here?" Sebastian asked further. "Mr. Leopard?" Julietta thought for a moment. "Oh. Yes, he periodically visit here fore one and a half months."

_one and a half months? Wait... 6 weeks?  
__Well, I'm getting another clue._

"Aah, I see.. Well, Julietta, thank you for the information. I will excuse myself for now." Sebastian bowed, but didn't get a response from Julietta. He looked up.

"...Julietta?—"

She was still smiling, _with dark, black eyes._

* * *

_**Don't you remember,  
The Fifth of November,  
'Twas Gunpowder Treason Day,**_

_**I let off my gun,**_  
_**And made 'em all run.**_  
_**And stole all their Bonfire away.**_

* * *

Sebastian didn't believe it. First, his young master. Second, Mr. Leopard. Third, Julietta. Okay, his young master was out of question. But still, this is upsetting. He had long called and returned the tray for the second time, and now he was waiting for the arrival of Mr. Vincent at Tanaka and Sebastian's room. Shortly thereafter, Sebastian heard a knock on his door.

"Ah, yes." Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. "I've been waiting for you, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing. Vincent waved his hand and sat on a nearby chair while Sebastian prepared a cup of tea.

"Before you ask, Sebastian... Ciel thrashed on the bed calling your name. What have you done to him?" Vincent asked. Sebastian looked a bit surprised. _His young master called__? He did not feel anything. He should have known if one of the Phantomhive family wants his presence._ Sebastian lifted a cup of tea it and handed it to Vincent.

"No sir, I did not do anything to him. Does the Young Master wants me in your room later?" Sebastian asked. "Yes. Just stay with him, don't let anything happen to him." Vincent replied. "As you wish." Sebastian bowed.

"So what do you want to talk about, Sebastian?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, Mr. Vincent.. Earlier I met with the owner of this inn," Sebastian gave a pause, giving Vincent time to nod. "And the receptionist of this inn." Vincent handed the cup to Sebastian. "But we didn't talk to the receptionist, right?" Vincent asked. Sebastian nodded. "And that was what I suspected.. Shortly after we arrived here, we are directly served by waitress, are we not? Besides, I have got a little clue."

"Say it."

"The city is implementing the celebration of Guy Fawkes. You still remember the city's relationship with the devil figure, right?" Sebastian asked. "In my opinion, this celebration has nothing to do with this case—but when I asked what is the latest news, they just said Guy Fawkes. Besides that—"

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian disconnected the words, realized that there was someone behind the door—eavesdropping. Sebastian didn't know who it was, but it certainly looks like a kid-

Sebastian went to the door and opened it, and _voila_—

"Young Master?"

**TBC.**


	3. Anomaly

_**un-betaed. forgive me for all the wrong grammars.**_

* * *

"Young Master?" Sebastian called as he opened the door. But he didn't find the existence of the young master—he only heard the sound of a collision against the door which he opened with something equally hard. Sebastian froze in place, he was sure Ciel was behind the door, but when he opened it, there's no Ciel—or any other human beings that possibly stood behind it. Even no haste footsteps. Plagued by curiosity, he looked in all directions for intruders, but nothing could be seen.

Sebastian closed the door gently with a puzzled face—really not suitable for Sebastian. "What's it, Sebastian? Is Ciel there?" Vincent asked. "I'm sure Young Master was behind the door, but when I opened it, there was no one in there..." said Sebastian. He put his hand on the doorknob without moving, clasped his brow, thinking.

"Sebastian, what's wrong? I last seen Ciel asleep in bed, he won't be able to come down from the high mattress, besides, Rachel is there with him." Vincent replied lightly. _Hmm.. Positive thinking, huh? _thought Sebastian without answering his master. "I do not blame the young master, but there is a big possibility he would have been following us when we are all still in the master bedchamber." Sebastian said. Vincent sighed. "So, are we going to continue this conversation?"

"...Maybe another time. It seems like I should be more careful—and _once again_ I do not blame the Young Master. I will try to communicate with you as confidential as I could. I will escort you back to your room." Sebastian said. "Yes, Sebastian; calm down. I do not blame you. If it's for Ciel, I permit every way possible." Sebastian replied with a smile. "I'll go back alone and scrutinize Ciel more thoroughly."

"I appreciate it. Thank you." Sebastian replied, bowing. "Good night, sir."

"Yes, good night, Sebastian. _Sweet dreams_," said Vincent, walking out of the room Sebastian and Tanaka—making Sebastian clasp his brow in confusion. _Sweet dream? Was that a mockery?_

After seeing the departure of his master, Sebastian walked to his bed and took a paper from his notebook, writing down some clues which he hadn't tell his master yet. Writing neatly, he put it in a drawer in the desk table that was available at the room. When he was tidying the suitcase of his—_that o__nly used as decorations_—he saw Tanaka, still asleep to the direction where he stood.

He sighed, and decided to go around thus check the state of his masters at the inn apart because he wasn't going to fall asleep, and he also needed to keep his young master safe. Glancing at Tanaka once again, he opened the door and exited.

_First, I'll go check Maylene beforehand.._ Sebastian thought as he walked towards Maylene's room. He knocked several times, and was replied by her frantic calls. "Y-yes, wait a minute!"

Maylene hastily opened the door, holding her glasses. "Ah, it's just Mr. Sebastian," she said with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Maylene asked. Sebastian looked into Maylene's room though he didn't go in—only peeking, but nothing.

"No.. It's okay. I only need to check the state of the Phantomhive's _household._" Sebastian replied. "Well, I will leave you now—I will check out the Master." he bid goodnight as he bowed and left Maylene pushing up her round glasses. Suddenly Sebastian stopped his steps and he turned around, "Oh, what happened to your forehead?" Sebastian asked. Maylene touched her forehead that wasn't covered by her bangs. She smiled. "Oh, I accidentally hit the door, Mr. Sebastian." Sebastian widened his eyes for a few seconds faster at her answer, then immediately returned to its original expression. "Oh.. Where did you hit your forehead?" Sebastian asked.

Maylene was silent for a moment, then answered with a flushed face: "Ah~ is Mr. Sebastian worried about me?" the answer left Sebastian's eyebrows twitch irritably. "...Forget it. I am going to go now. Good night." he went off without turning toward Maylene again.

"Now, young master..." murmured Sebastian in the middle of the journey to the Phantomhive family room. Nothing strange things along the way-monotone, and Sebastian did not like it. Because, _everything isn't as it seems_. True, wasn't it?

Sebastian turned the doorknob of his masters' bedchamber. When he opened the door, direct gaze fixed on the bathroom door open—along with the still turned on lights. Raised an eyebrow in confusion, he went and checked into the bathroom.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Well, it's just the sink is wet.

"Then why are the lights being left _on?" _that question suddenly popped in Sebastian's mind. He turned toward his master and mistress who were asleep in their _king-size_ bed. He was shocked and felt a little panicked when his Young Master was nowhere to be found with his parents. He immediately shut the lamp down and shut the bathroom door. _"Was Young Master went out of the room? Young Master could not reach the sink as high as that without the help of a chair that of my knowledge is not available here."_ he thought. Without a pause, he immediately left the room and closed the door slowly so as to not wake the masters, then took the _candelabra_ at the reception desk and lit the lights up.

Making its way out of the inn, he immediately thought of going to the backyard. Looking for his Young Master was difficult—especially if his young master is a young innocent child, what if an accident occurred? What would the master say? _What will he say when_ he_ knows he can't keep his master Young Master as expected? How do_—

He stopped and got rid of negative thoughts for a while and trying to focus in search of the young master who disappeared somewhere—he must be calm. After nearly three times strolling around the inn, Sebastian intended to get back into the inn and check if Ciel _was_ back—which he was in doubt about it.

More question in mind popped in Sebastian's head,

_Why is he so concerned with his young master?_

_Why_ _his master's_ request_ was very important to him?_

He blew the lights off on the _candelabra_ he was holding and put it back at the reception desk. He walked to the room of his master, and his worry disappeared after he saw Ciel already asleep with his parents the in bed.

Yes, he was relieved. But he also wondered.

_Isn't his Young Master wasn't there before?_

* * *

**October 17, 1885.**

The next day, Sebastian served the Phantomhive family as usual, and had set up a schedule for Vincent along with Maylene and Tanaka—in which Maylene had left a written piece of paper on her door, saying that she'll be a little late to come serve her masters. But there's one peculiar thing that caught the demon's attention. When he poured a cup of tea and handed over to Vincent, Sebastian saw a collision-caused bruise on Ciel's forehead.

"Ah, Young Master, what happened to your forehead?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glanced at his forehead, then laughed. "Hehehe~ I banged my forehead when I want to take the chess set under the end table next to the bed," he said innocently. Inevitably Sebastian smiled back falsely—but Sebastian narrowed his eyes when Ciel went back to play with his mother. Vincent who realized that distracted Sebastian for a moment.

"Sebastian, the schedule for today." he chided slightly while sipping his tea. Sebastian blinked and bowed. "Is it not better if I were to say it in a more private place? Young Master should not hear grotesque things like this." Sebastian reasoned, smirking toward Vincent. Ciel who was playing chess with her mother stopped in motion of lifting the _knight_ into the air for a few seconds, then turned to Sebastian. "I'm not a child!"

"Ciel," Vincent coughed. "You're still young." Ciel pouted. "No, I'm not a child." he replied irritably—half joking, but eventually Ciel continue to play.

Vincent lifted the corners of his lips. "What if we go to the backyard, Sebastian? Rachel, you accompany Ciel here." the butler in black nodded, smiling warmly—including Ciel. Ciel continued to play with radiant face.

Sebastian looked at the three of them. It's a harmonious family. Yes, _maybe._

Sebastian opened the door for his master and he came out, and went into the back yard of the inn. "So?" Vincent asked Sebastian when they managed to get away from Ciel and Rachel. "Before I begin.. is it right that the young master _banged_ his forehead?" Sebastian asked carefully, knowing that Vincent shared his room with Ciel. Vincent chuckled.

"Aah, of course, Sebastian. I'd been with him all along. Didn't you know?" Vincent glanced at Sebastian, and his glance made Sebastian flinch slightly. "Do you think he was _banged __by _someone?"

Why did his master's eyes became black like that?

**TBC.**


End file.
